Los finales felices no existen
by CutelittleWitch
Summary: Edward el capitan del equipo de futbol y el chico mas popular comeinza a sentir nuevos sentimientos por su mejor amiga Bella,decide conquistarla ,pero lo que el no sabe es que Bella ,lo ve solo como un amigo y no quiere nada mas de el .
1. Chapter 1

**Los finales felices no existen:**

**Bella PVO  
**

Prefacio:

Sentia en mi pecho mi corazon latir tan fuerte que dolia y me costoba respirar.

¿Porque tenia que arruinarlo todo?

¿No se daba cuenta que las palabras que me decia me dañaban?

Era mi mejor amigo ,solo amigo,nunca lo habia visto como algo mas y nunca lo veria de esa forma.

-Esto es perfecto .-escuche su voz mientras me seguia,me detuve en seco ante sus palabras.

-La perfeccion en mi vida no existe .- segui caminando pero su mano me detuvo.

-Nos conocemos ,desde siempre ,somos mejores amigos y podemos ser...

-No ,no lo digas Edward.- las lagrimas querian salir de mis ojos pero debia aguantarme.

-¿Por que le temes al amor Bella?.- que estupides estaba dicendo.

-Miedo al amor? Que amor Edward? dime porque yo aqui no veo ,ni siento ningun sentimiento llamado amor por ti.- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y podia jurar que el estaba aguantando las lagrimas igual que yo.

-Es que no me quieres?.- dijo en un susurro.

-Somos amigos ,Dios ,porque te es tan dificil entenderlo.

-Por que no? .- ahora si me habia perdido.

-Que?

-Porque nosotros no? .-levanto la vista y me suplico una respuesta con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Porque tu eres Edward Masen ,el chico mas popular del instituto ,el capitan del equipo de futbol y porque eres mi mejor amigo .

-Lo demas no importa y si soy tu mejor amigo y por eso es ideal ,te conozco como nadie y seria perfecto estar juntos.

-Perfecto? la perfeccion no existe Edward .

-Le tienes miedo al dolor?

-No quiero sufrir .- dije estupidamnete ,como se me ocurria decirle algo asi.

-Y no lo vas a hacer ,Bella ,yo nunca he sentido algo asi por otra persona .-tomo mi menton para obligarme a mirarlo .

-Yo creo que te A... .- no , podia decirme eso, solte mi mano de la suya y le di la espalda ,sin voltearme le dije.

-Si quieres seguir hablando conmigo ,sera solo como amigos Edward y como nada mas.

-Entonces creo que este es el ADios.

-¿Porque lo arruinaste todo?

-¿Y porque tú no enfrentas lo que sientes?

-Adios Edward .- comenze a alejarme de el y para siempre.

-Adios Bella. .- me sentia horrible ,en menos de 20 habia perdido a mi mejor amigo ,pero esto era lo mejor ,los finales felices no existen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**El comienzo del fin**

**Bella Pvo**

-Swan

-Masen

-Te vas a arrepentir lo sabes.

-El que va a llorar eres tu ,Masen

A un punto estaba de vencer al capitan del equipo de futboll ,que por cierto ese era su especialidad,porque el voley era mi territorio .Saque con toda la fuerza que me quedaba y anote.

-Fuera¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ .-grito el entrenador.

-Que ? como que fuera ?.- esto no podia ser cierto

-Dijo fuera Swan

-Callate Edward

-No seas mala perdedora .- me dijo con su estupida sonrisa.

-Callese Sr Masen.

-Esto no es justo no fue fuera ,todo esto es porque el es su alumno preferido .o me equivoco?

-Señorita Swan no empieze .- y se alejo ,este entrador era un chanta.

-Hey no hay nada con tener favoritos ,tu eras la favortia en Literatura y yo no reclamo.

-Has visto alguna vez que me suban la nota solo porque le caigo bien a la profesora?

-Bueno ,tienes muy buenas notas y para ser sincero eres una pesima actriz.

-Eres un Idiota

-Y tu no eres una princessa que yo sepa.

-Basta.- escuche al entranador acercarse a nosotros.

-Te reto un uno a uno Swan.

-No quiero verte llorar Masen .- siempre pasaba lo mismo y como era habitual estabamos los dos en medio de la cancha listo para el partido individual.

-No, no esta vez no ,cada vez que jugamos a algo ustedes pelean ,no se pueden comportar como adultos ?

-Es solo un juego entrenador.

-No masen no lo es siempre pierdo el tiempo con ustedes y los demas me deben notas ,asi que los dos a la banca.

-Pero si todavia no terminamos de jugar.

-Acaban de hacerlo y fue un empate.

-Que .- dijimos los dos ,bueno gritamos,nunca habiamos empatado ,nunca.

-Muevanse o quieren un reprobado?

Los dos negamos sacudiendo la cabeza y nos sentamos en las graderias.

-Es tu culpa .-le dijo murmurando.

-El punto era mio ,admitelo.- me miro y comenzo a reir ,yo le segui era inevitable no reir con Edwrad.

-Como es que somos amigos?

-No lo se

-Oye pero el partido va igual.- rode los ojos y le frunci el ceño.

-En serio? .- sacudio su cabellera dorada.

-No ,era solo una broma .- se levanto y bajo los escalones ,estaba recongiendo algo de su mochila cuando me dijo.

-Y ese punto si era tuyo .- dijo riendo nuevamente ,le tire la toalla en la cara.

-Ves te lo dije ,hey y porque hoy lo aceptas nunca lo haces.

-Soy un caballero Bella ,me extraña .- me dijo con una sonrisa que yo no conocia.

-Que te pasa hoy Masen?

-Nada ,solo me siento diferente .- busco algo es su mochila y se acerco.

-Bueno juego Swan.- me entrego una rosa de papel.

¿Que demonios es est...puso un dedo en mi boca.

-No digas malas palabras ,eres una señorita muy linda como para tener ese vocabulario.-parpade ante su respuesta y el se sonrojo ,Edward se sonrojo? esto si que era raro.

-Nos vemos despues .- me limite a asentir y se volteo y salio del gimnacio.

¿Que demonios le sucedia hoy a Edward Masen?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por los reviews que emocion espero les guste este capitulo ,disculpen las faltas y errores es que es tarde cuidense bay


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2:Unica y especial.**

**Edward Pvo**

Llegue antes que el profesor ,me sente en nuestra mesa habitual esperandola ,hoy seria diferente ,era como si la viera por primera vez ,tome asiento y senti su aroma Fresas en el aire ,la mire creyendo que estaba preparado ,pero como siempre Bella me sorprendia ,hoy lucia una hermosa blusa azul ,unos jeans ajustados y sus convers ,se veia hermosa adoraba como se le veia el azul,se me hizo eterno el tiempo que se demoro en cruzar desde la puerta a su asiento junto a mi.

-Hola ,porque tan temprano Edward?.- mi nombre ,mi nombre -estupido siempre dice tu nombre ,por Dios si que parecia mujer ,si Emmett me escuchara me diria que soy marica , o no me lo diria lo gritaria delante de todo el instituto ,levante la vista y todavia esperaba mi respuesta.

-Ya sabes debo hacer merito si quiero ser el mejor de la clase.- rodo sus ojos y toco mi brazo ,siempre lo hacia cuando me queria decir algo ,pero esta vez su tacto hizo que sintiera un escalofrio en todo el cuerpo.

-Eres el mejor de la clase ,por desgracia ,asi que no tienes que preocuparte.- dijo dandole un golpe a mi brazo.

-Cielos Bella estas helada.

-No tengo frio

-No traes una chaqueta o algo asi? .- fruncio el ceño ,yo nunca era tan preocupado ,basta Edward o va empezar a sospechar .

-Si tengo ,pero no aqui la deje en el casillero ,no tenia frio cuando venia hacia aca -se paso sus manos por brazos -pero hace frio aqui ,tienes razon .-se encogio de hombros y se giro para mirar al frente ,tenia mi chaqueta encima de la mesa y ella tenia frio ,asi que no lo pense y solo lo hize ,abri mi chaqueta y se la puse en los hombros, se sobresalto creyendo quizas que le estaba haciendo algo.

-Que diablos haces ?.- se giro y vio la chaqueta ,me sonrio y denuevo fruncio el ceño ,yo no me comportaba asi.

-Tienes frio no? acaso tu mejor amigo no se puede precocupar por ti?

-Que te pasa hoy Masen? -me encongi de hombros y me gire rogando al cielo de que el profesor llegara y se cumplio ,el por fin entro al salon.

La clase fue igual que siempre ,bueno diferente , por ver a Bella con algo mio ,mi chaqueta azulina se le veia adorable ,tuvo que doblarle las mangas y parecia una niña pequeña ,se veia hermosa ,como siempre claro ,pero nunca lo habia notado ,hace dos años era mi mejor amiga ,nunca la habia mirado con otros ojos hasta ahora ,bueno hasta el pasado domingo cuando la vi llorar ,y al unico que le conto lo que pasaba era mi ,¿Eso contaba en algo no? ,tenia confianza conmigo mas que con Alice o Rosalie y eso para mi era un gran paso,pero en quien debia confiar yo ,Emmett era un Idiota en cosas del amor y si le contabas un secreto al dia siguente el instituto entero se enteraba ,asi que me quedaba Jasper ,el era el unico que me entendia.

-Se me habia olvidado .- me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me hablo.

-Que cosa?

-No puedo ir a tu casa hoy ,ya le avise a Alice y los chicos solo me faltabas tu .- ahora yo frunci el ceño por me debia avisar a mi ,si Alice podia hacerlo ,acaso ella se preocupaba por mi?

-Ya sabes soy tu compañera de juegos y hoy quedas solo ,lo siento.- golpe bajo.

-A donde vas a ir Swan ,si es que se puede saber?.- se bajo de la silla y tomo su bolso.

-Tengo una cita ,con Jacob ,volvio y lo vi ayer y me invito a salir ,no puedo decirle que no ,si lo vieras te sorprenderias ,esta mucho mas alto que hace un mes...-continuo hablando de Jacob ,pero yo le perdi el hilo ,Jacob? ,Black ya habia vuelto',eso no me lo esperaba ,el y Bella habian tendido un pequeño romance antes y ahora eran amigos ,claro eso pensaba ella ,porque yo lo concozco y el seguia interesado en Bella ,no se podia decir que eramos amigos ,pero nos hablamos ,pero ahora ya no ,Jacob de un dia para otro habia pasado hacer mi enemigo.

- Toma tu chaqueta

-No quedatela hace frio afuera.

-Te vas a enfermar Masen y el entrenador me va a matar a mi.

-Cielos Bella ,me extraña ,soy todo un macho y los machos no sentimos frio .- rodo los ojos y se acerco a mi ,golpeo mi pecho con una de sus manos ,le tome la mano y la abraze ,idota se va a dar cuenta ,dijo mi subconciente ,ella no rechazo el abrazo solo la senti tensa en mis brazos,la solte y me miro otra vez.

-Te voy a echar de menos y me lo debes dado a que no vas a estar y Emmet se va a provechar y me va a ganar todos los juegos y ya sabes que adora a hacerme pagar penitencias aqui.

-Tienes razon ,lo siento ,es que es Jacob y tengo tantas ganas de estar con el .- ahora yo frunci el ceño, se rio al ver mi cara.

-Si, si esos chismes a las chicas ,nos vemos mañana te traigo la chaqueta ,hasta mañana Masen.

-Adios Bella .- salio del laboratorio y senti algo en el aire ,soledad ,eres un marica Edward me dijo yo mismo ,deja de comportarte como un Idiota.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Del punto de vista de Edward ,para que vean lo que el siente ,es tan cursi y me encanta que un hombre sea cursi xd

ya espero les guste tratare de subir el miercoles o mañana no lo se ,bueno gracias por los reviews cudianse Bay.

Josy


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Bella Pvo**

Dos meses habian pasado desde que no veia a Jacob , lo extrañaba demasiado y porfin hoy lo volveria a ver.

Estaba emocionada y contenta ya que me habia prometido a mi misma salvar nuestra relacion ,ya que estar juntos era tan facil como respirar ,como yo siempre decia ,un puerto seguro ,si bien no lo amaba como hacen otras parejas que planifican su vida juntos ,pero para mi estaba bien,me sentia segura junto a el.

El unico defecto que tenia Jacob era faltar a las citas y por eso tambien estaba nerviosa ,pero esta noche lo habia prometido ,el dijo que me queria y que era muy especial verme esta noche .

eso contaba en algo no?

Pero tambien me sentia un poquito mal por Edward ,lo habia dejado sin pareja en la noche juegos de pareja y tendria que soportar solo a Emmett ,pero sabia que el me comprendia y eso me calmaba.

Me puse una blusa azul larga ,con pantalones ajustados y unos tacones que Alice me habia regalado ,si ella me viera estaria orgullosa de mi, mi pelo lo deje suelto ,solo me puse un cintillo y mis rizos caian en mis hombros,para terminar de alistarme me puse el collar que Edward me regalo para mis 16 ,era un hermosa cadena con mi nombre y detras de ella estaba grabado en pequeño "de Edward" a el le encantaba marcar sus regalos .

Gracias al cielo trafico no habia y el taxi no tuvo ningun problema, ya que mi camioneta estaba defectuosa ,por fin me baje en el restaurant ,nos ivamos a encontrar a las 9:30 y llegue a las 9:20 ,puntal como siempre ,mi telefono comenzo a sonar y por la musica sabia quein era ,Material Girl,asi que era Alice.

-Hola.- en el fondo se escuchaban risas y mucho ruido.

-Bella Nena ¿como estas?

-Bien,Alice ¿que quieres? .- suspiro fuertemente.

-¿Que no puedo preocuparme por ti? .- ahora yo suspire.

-Es que faltan 5 minutos para que llegue Jacob y no quiero estar hablando por telefono cuando llegue.

-Estas realmente emocionada no?

-Claro que si hace 2 meses que no lo veo.- Alice bufo al otro lado.

-No expongas tu corazon otra vez,por favor.

-ALice todos cometemos errores.

-Y Jacob Black rompio el record

-ya me voy

-espera ,estoy tambien un poquito enojada por otra cosa

-Que?

-Edward

-Que pasa con Edward?

-Lo dejaste solo y es tu culpa que Emmet no lo deje tranquilo.

-Dejala Alice .-escuche la voz de Edward al otro lado.

-Ves el lo comprende.

-Ok ,ok ya te dejo tranquila.

-Cuidate Bella

-Si Alice, tranquila

-Adios

Alice era clarividente lo sabia ,no se equivoco por que eran las 9:45 pm y no habia ninguna señal de Jacob en ninguna parte ,y para variar parecia una idiota sola ,afuera del restaurant ,y para mas remate estaba comenzando a llover.

No podia creer que me fallo otra vez y estaba tan triste que no me movi y deje que la lluvia me empapara.

Senti a alguien venia hacia mi ,si habia venido ,lo sabia porque a Jacob le encantaba asustarme.

-Bella .- me gire bruscamente ,me di cuenta que estaba realmente oscuro y que el paraguas que el sostenia ya no estaba ,lo abraze tan fuerte que tuvo que soltarlo ,me colge de su cuello .

Hey esperen ,Jacob nunca anda con paraguas,por que ama la lluvia,y la sauvidad de este cara en mi mejilla era diferente y ese aroma ,pero si no era Jacob porque no me soltaba? la lluvia cai mas fuerte ahora ,me solte lentamente y quede en frente de el.

-Edward ...¿Que haces aqui?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por los comentarios ,aqui les dejo este espero les guste .

Un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo.

-Seth?

-Edward como estas ?

-Bien ,y tu amigo .

-Mas o menos.

-Te pasa algo?

-No a mi no ,sabes si Bella ya esta en casa?

-No Seth porque ?

-Jacob Black eres un mentiroso

-Edward nesecito tu ayuda.

ya me voy cuidnese Bay .


	5. Chapter 5

**-Maldito seas Jacob Balck**

(part1)

_**Edward Pvo**_

Estaba terriblemente aburrido ,pero que podia hacer en una noche de juegos de parejas sin pareja? bueno ,la verdad que nada habia intentado jugar igual pero Emmett me hundio y me gano y para mi desgracia queria que yo pagara una apuesta mañana en el instituto.

-Edi es tu turno hermano .- me grito ,yo estaba sentado ,mas bien acostado sobre el sofa de la sala.

-No quiero

-Dios mio ,no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ,Edward Masen totalmente deprimido por culpa de una mujer .- dijo Emmett cuando me vio en el sofa.

-No es eso.-pero claro que tenia razon ,nunca me habia dado cuenta de la realidad ,no era nada sin Bella ,ella era mi otra mitad y hoy no estaba.

-Si es eso.- esta vez era Alice la que se acercaba hacia mi ,se aseguro que Emmett no estuviera y se paro enfrente mio.

-Alice no empiezes.- nego suavemente con su cabeza .

-No te voy a decir nada mas ,es tu problema..- levante la vista para verle los ojos.

-Y si no resulta y todo sale mal? .- se agacho y se sento en suelo junto al sofa y a mis piernas .

-Siempre voy a estar de tu lado Edward ,siempre .- apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas y suspiro.

Era increible la conexion que tenia con Alice ,era mi melliza y eso contaba tambien ,nos entendiamos mejor que nadie.

Lo mismo pasaba con todos mis hermanos ,si bien mis hermanos de sangre eran Alice y Emmett ,Rosalie y Jasper significan lo mismo para mi hermnaos.

Desde que los Hale llegaron a la casa ha habido mucha paz ,si bien eramos dos chicos y una niña ,mamá sentia que le faltaba algo y cuando Rose y Jasper llegaron a nuestras vidas completaron nuestra familia ,Los chicos eran hijos de una amiga de mama que murio en un accidente ,desde ese dia ella se hizo cargo de ellos y los trajo a casa ,Alice y yo teniamos 6 años cuando los chicos llegaron , Rose y Jasper son dos años mayor que nosotros y Emmett un año mas que ellos ,a los 12 años los mellizos Hale se fueron a estudiar a Italia como una ultima volentad de su madre,cuando volvieron tenian 15 años ,el amor oculto que se tenian Rose ,Emmett y Jasper y ALice volvio a salir a flote desde que se vieron otra vez y desde 4 años ellos estan juntos ,el unico sin pareja era yo ,y bueno volvamos a cruel realidad mi vida ,desolada ,patetica ,superficial y sin amor ,bueno hay amor ,un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para mi , mi celular comenzo a vibrar y volvio de golpe a la realidad ,Alice seguia recostada en mis piernas .

-Hola? se escuchaban muchos ruidos del otro lado ,gritos y risas.

-Edward? .- _que estas haciendo enano?_ -se escucho del otro lado y reconoci esa voz ,era Sam.

-Tu no te metas ,Hey Edward es Seth me escuchas?

-Si ,Seth que pasa?.- _enano con quien mierda estas hablando?_ .- se escucho otra voz ,Jacob Black.

-Sabes si Bella ya volvio a casa ?.- Bella? Oh Dios la cita

-No no lo se ,se supone que deberia estar con Black- Alice ya se habia levantado y tenia el telefono en la mano .

-Seth espera un poco,Alice va a llamar a la casa de Bella .

-Ok te espero .- _se va acabar todo el saldo Seth_ .- Callate Jacob ,te mereces esto y mucho mas.

-No contesta verdad?

-No,y tampoco el movil.

-Lo sabia ,eres un idiota Jacob,como pudiste hacerle esto denuevo ,y con la lluvia que empezo ,se lo prometiste ,es que nunca puedes cumplir nada ? .- le dijo Seth a Jacob ,tal vez se habia olvidado que yo estaba en el telefono, como lo habia sospechado habia dejado platada denuevo y con lo obstinada que era Bella ,era mas que seguro que ella seguia alli ,esperandolo bajo la lluvia ,demonios la lluvia estaba cada vez peor.

-Seth ,Jacob llamo para avisarle?- _Hey Idiota llamaste a Bella?_ -_Claro que si, _respondio y por la voz se notaba que estaba borracho- y_ Porque demonios todavia no llega a su casa?_ .- le grito Seth a Jacob ,el interpelado se rio y contesto -_creo que lo olvide_y se escucharon risas al fondo.

-No no le aviso .

-Si escuche ,Seth ,gracias por avisarme.

-A quien mas iba a llamar?.- eso me pillo con la guardia baja.

-Claro ,Gracias

-De nada ,a y el restaurant es _Cielo Estrellado_ ,sabes donde esta?

-Si,se gracias otra vez.

-De nada ,y dile a Bella que deje de ser tan cabezota y que se de cuenta de que este idiota como pareja no vale la pena , a y que mejor mire para el lado ,dile eso literalmente.

-Claro yo le digo.

-Ya me voy a cuidar a los borrachos ,mandale mis saludos a todos en tu casa.- y se corto la llamada ,no me podia mover ,por la situaccion y las palabras de Seth "_que mejor mire para el_ _lado _" ,tambien pense en pasar a la Push ,tenia tiempo sufuciente para darle una paliza a ese idiota.

-Ni lo pienses Edward .- era Alice casi habia olvidado que estaba aqui ,le frunci el ceño .

-Si tienes razon ,mi unica prioridad es Bella ....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Un poco corto ,es que es largo pero lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno y estoy cansada ,xd sorry espero les guste Besote bay.


	6. Nota Autor

**Hola sorry se que todos odian están notas igual que yo jajjaa**

**Pero me voy una semana a la playa ,mi padre me ha obligado ,**

**cuando vuelva el 16 de enero subiré capitulo nuevo y vendre muy recargada siiiiiii**

**para actualizar todas mis historias sobre toodo las nuevas  
**

**Jajaj ya los veo y nos leemos pronto los quiero muxo besitos bay**

**Atte:JoshylinC  
**


End file.
